


Oh Brother

by VanillaPudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Degradation, Incest, M/M, Name Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: John gets sick of Danny mouthing off so he teaches him to shut up.





	Oh Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome. Thank you❤️

"Danny, you're being annoying. I said drop it!" John shouted as his hands gripped the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white. They'd been arguing over something stupid for nearly half an hour now and he was past the point of mad. He was done with it. But Danny was relentless because he wanted his way and John was not going to give in this time.  
He pulled over with a huff and turned his blinkers on before reaching over and grabbing the back of Danny's neck. "Don't act like a brat." He growled. Danny tried to keep his stance but he cowered under the pressure and the tone of voice. He nodded slowly, afraid to verbally agree because he thought his voice would show how powerless he felt.  
John turned the car back on and began driving home, trying to forget the ordeal. He even apologized for being so angry after a few minutes. They rode home in silence, Danny fidgeting in his seat at the tension and John just trying to calm back down. By the time they got home they had long since settled and were back on good terms.  
They entered the house and wandered off in opposite directions not paying each other any mind. Danny stayed in the living room for a while to lay back while John went in the back to work out. But as soon as Danny got to his room, he noticed something that pissed him right off again. A thousand bucks that he’d used a lot of willpower to save, no longer where he’d hidden it. He slammed his door open and shouted down the hall. "Did you steal my fucking money?" He asked angrily, much more out of line than he knew he would ever be allowed.  
John came into the front and to Danny's bedroom door, standing sweaty and panting. "I moved it because you decided to act like a baby so you got your big boy things taken away." He said simply leaning against the doorframe. "This isn't funny. Give it back." Danny said crossing his arms. But John was done letting him have his way. He pushed his way into the room and grabbed Danny's wrists. "Quit being a little bitch. You deserved it." He said digging his nails into Danny's skin.  
Danny gasped at the feeling and tried to pull his arms away despite the hold John had on him. "Please I need it." He begged quietly. He needed to go pick up his friend’s car or he’d have to stay under his family’s control and that was unacceptable. John took pity and released his hands but stood still on the subject of returning his belongings. He stepped back and stared expectantly at Danny. "Come earn it." He said with a glint in his eyes and a teasing tone.  
Danny rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. "What do you want this time?" He asked quickly. A blush spread across his face when John simply raised an eyebrow. He turned around and let John push his body onto the bed forcefully. He laid there pliantly waiting patiently for his next action.  
John pulled at Danny's pants roughly until they were just beneath his thighs. He spread his cheeks apart and leaned down, spitting on his hole fiercely. He leaned back and watched Danny's pale skin, trickling wet and puckered with anticipation. Danny laid breathing shallowly with his arms behind his back and his face hidden in the pillows.  
"Tell me you want it." John demanded as he sat up behind Danny and pressed a harsh finger against his rim. Danny took in a sharp breath and shook his head stubbornly. His body told a different story however. He pushed back against the digit and his cock started to twitch with interest. John pushed his finger in slowly to his last knuckle and twisted it around watching Danny's resolve shatter. He was now full on grinding back against it and reaching down to play with his fattening cock. He tried to cover it up by burying his face further into the fabric beneath him so John wouldn't be able to see how much he fucking liked that. But it was all in vain.  
"You can hide as much as you want but I know what a slut you are." John said lowly as he added another finger and watched Danny's cock leak onto the bedspread below him. He had seen this many times, not usually this responsive so soon, but yeah Danny was really into it. More often than not, he would play hard to get then end up with his knees to his chest with John plowing into him telling him that he's the best he's ever had because he gives it up so easily.  
Danny blushed furiously at the word. He had a love hate relationship with the names John called him in bed. While he's actually being needy and pliant, it really turns him on. But it feels like those names transfer outside of sex and he's not okay with that. Or at least he doesn't think he is. Even with his conflicting emotions, he never disagrees. Just lets John degrade him because it's not worth the fight and well maybe because he's most likely right.  
"Say it." John demanded loudly as he shoved his fingers into Danny's sweet spot. His body fell against the bed shakily while he let out an embarrassing groan. He gave up then and there, knowing that John had always taken care of him when he was good. He just had to be good. "I- I'm a slut." He stuttered quietly around the pleasure. When he felt a harsh smack to the back of his thigh, he tried harder. "I'm a slut." He said more confidently but still very quiet.  
John used the outside of his right forearm to press against the back of Danny's neck sending his face deeper into the pillow. "Say it like you mean it." He requested casually. Danny could barely breathe let alone speak. But he had to be good, he knew he wouldn't get out of this until he was. "I'm a slut!" He shouted into the fabric. But John kept his arm in place, adding a third finger to Danny's eager hole and quickening their pace. "Your slut! I'm your slut!" Danny corrected as he scrambled to grab onto something as he pushed back against John's hand.  
John gave him what he wanted as a reward. He twisted and curled his three fingers inside of Danny quickly, a stinging sensation starting to spread throughout his bicep. But it was so worth it to see his little brother rutting against him like a desperate fuck toy. "Should see yourself from here. Just gagging for it like the bitch you are." He teased. Danny huffed and turned away from the pressure of John's arm. But he pushed harder and kept Danny in his place as he used his fingers to attack that spot.  
Danny cried out into the pillow having no option but not to move while he was used. There was now a puddle of precum beneath him and he felt filthy having to stay against it while he was ravished. John could see the strain in Danny's back. The flex of his arms grabbing the sheets. The clench of his hole around his fingers. He knew that Danny was on edge and that he would be for a while. He thought he'd have a little fun with that and delay it even further.  
He pulled his fingers out and released Danny standing up straight to let him process the denial. Danny laid for a moment before sitting up and turning to John with big wet eyes and deep red scattering his skin. He didn't say anything. Just pouted and moved closer to see if he could fix whatever he'd done. John ran his fingers through Danny's hair to reassure him that he did nothing wrong. He then pushed Danny onto his back to continue their edging session.  
John grabbed Danny's wrists again and pinned them above his head as he spread his legs and settled himself between them. Holding the tip of his cock against Danny's cleft, he realized just how turned on he was by the dirty display he'd put on unintentionally. And he didn't know if his cock was hard and angry because of the desperation of it or whether the humiliation seeping through Danny's pores just brought him some sort of sick satisfaction.  
The more he thought about it the less he cared. He didn't want to know why he wanted Danny to beg and plead to be fucked. He just wanted to give in to the pressure and do it. He had to tease Danny a bit more though. Simply based on the principle. And if he teased himself in the process, well, he figured the outcome would be worth it.  
Danny looked up at John as he held his legs apart. He was breathing slowly and carefully, waiting patiently though he wanted to push John back and take what was his. But he knew better than to do that. Instead he waited with his arms behind his back and his legs spread apart. When it looked like he wasn't going to make any moves, John pushed inside of Danny quickly and began to slam his hips into Danny's slowly.  
Danny's head fell back as he gasped at the full feeling. He stared up at John whose face was focused on watching his own cock squeeze into him. Danny was able to control himself for all of three minutes while John teased him, pushing forward until his cock nudged against that bundle of nerves. He would always press against it then pull away fast, like he was testing Danny.  
"Fuck me harder." He groaned letting his head roll to the side. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he hoped now would be the time when John gave in to him. Instead he received a hard tug on his hair until it was out of his face completely and he was inches away from John. "Don't tell me what to do." John whispered. "You're such a brat." He said throwing Danny's head back toward the pillow roughly.  
It would be pointless for Danny to protest. He loved it, anyways. Was thinking 'more more more' in the back of his mind for so long after. He watched John to distract himself from the loud slap of skin and the way he was being stretched. He paid close attention to the way John's muscles flexed as he leaned back and the veins protruding from his arms and neck from the strain. Even the deadly grip he kept on Danny's hips, the mere sight of forming bruises made his cock jump and he gave up any fight for dignity at that point.  
He reached forward, hands grabbing at John's triceps, pulling him down to his level. Shocked but willing, John moved where Danny wanted. He dropped to his elbows and nuzzled his face into the crook of Danny's neck. He tangled his fingers through Danny's hair and kept a firm grip at the same time that he picked up the pace of his movements. . He became more rational, thrusts going from angry and aggressive to careful and calculated. He let his cock drag in and out slowly enough to pull a breathless mewl from Danny and hard enough to make his face contort. It was beautiful when John's mouth latched on to Danny's neck, sucking and biting and marking him as his own property.  
He pulled away and Danny’s skin was flushed red aside from the deep purple marks he’d just been left. The only sounds in the room at that point were the slick sounds of his dick going in and out of Danny plus the desperate gasps he took every time it slid into him. Usually after a few minutes of teasing John would grow bored of how compliant Danny would become so he would switch it up by putting him in a slightly emasculating position and riling him up. This was one of those times.  
John pulled out of Danny in one swift motion, patting his thigh when he winced at the empty feeling. He reached past Danny’s window and grabbed the length of rope. He untied it and set it on the bed before he turned back to Danny. He slid Danny forward so he had more room, then pushed his legs back to where his feet were past his head, calves covering his face. He wrapped the rope through the headboard and around his ankles and wrists, tying him there with little to no wiggle room. “Can you breathe okay?” John asked quietly, hoping Danny’s knees weren’t digging into his chest and blocking his lungs. Danny made a small squeaking noise and took in a deep breath, bracing himself to be used again.  
As soon as John knew Danny was okay he grabbed his hips and let the head of his cock find its way to Danny’s entrance. He stayed silent for far too long, letting Danny’s head fill with thoughts that he wasn’t doing good enough. No verbal indication of whether he was satisfying him. “Sir?” Danny whispered, opening his eyes for the first time since he was moved. John stayed quiet. Snapped his hips to shut Danny up so all he could do was groan. John picked up the pace again, fucking into Danny until his hips were a bit sore not only from the strain but from their skin slapping against one another.  
Danny remained relatively silent while John pounded into him. He had a few tears slip from his eyes but he stayed quiet for lack of knowing the consequences had he not. Once again John got bored of his pliance. Got bored with winning all the games, no challenges required. He pulled out and waited for Danny’s breathing to even out. He reached up and untied Danny, letting his limbs fall limp against the bed.  
“You better appreciate this because you’re about to get bent in half again.” He said tossing the rope aside, flexing his shoulder blades and cracking his neck. He took a second to compose himself, stroking his cock, looking over Danny. When he felt himself getting closer to the edge again, he decided to do something. He pulled Danny forward again and pushed his thighs back until his feet were touching the mattress next to his head. He got on top of Danny and pushed into him quickly, immediately getting comfortable with how rough his thrusts were.  
He grunted quietly as he moved, hands gripping Danny’s thighs tighter and tighter until there were bruises and he was hissing in pain. His eyes got wide and his mouth hung open as he gasped for air. “Keep your mouth open.” John growled at the same time that he reached down and wrapped his hand around Danny’s cock. Danny breathed out thank you’s over and over again until he couldn’t speak.  
John’s hand was so fast on his skin he thought he was burning. He could feel his stomach tightening and he was so close that he could feel himself cumming before it even happened. The sensation, the pure thought of spilling over, caused him to. He winced a bit at the sensitivity and the intensity of it, but he kept his mouth open just as he was told to. When he was done and he felt generally empty, he let his body relax. John was satisfied with the mess he’d made in his mouth and decided to let him lie back on the bed once more in a comfortable position. He pulled back until only the tip of his dick was still inside of Danny. He moved to wrap his hand around himself but was stopped by Danny doing it for him.  
He gripped Danny’s wrist and leaned over his body slightly letting him tug at his cock with a pressure and speed that would more than likely pull the cum right out of him. He hummed, eyes closed, as he spilled over Danny’s hand. He immediately brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers making direct eye contact with John. They stayed in that particular moment for a few minutes until John got completely bored of it. He cleared his throat and moved off the bed. “Your money’s in my room if you ever want to come get your reward.” He said with a small smirk. Danny laid back and sprawled himself out before closing his eyes. He supposed he didn’t need to buy his car any time soon when he could just ask John for another ride.


End file.
